In recent years, electronic devices for homes and offices that may perform various functions have been developed and used. Such an electronic device may be used by a plurality of users in a specific space. The electronic device may recognize voices or operations of the plurality of users, and may perform a voice communication with a user or may perform a command requested by the user, based on the recognized information.
However, in the alarm output method according to the related art a set alarm may be broadcast to all the users in the same space so that persons other than an alarm target may unnecessarily perceive the alarm.